Enter the Darkness
by Mayfly1
Summary: A girl is kidnapped and rescued. But what happens when a girl with pyshic abilities has possession of a medallion that can destroy everything?
1. Death and Tunder

Author: Mayfly   
Title: Enter the Darkness  
Pairings: None yet, give me time  
Ratings: P-13 for violence and language  
Summary: A girl is kidnapped and rescued. But what happens when a psychic girl has possession of a medallion that can bring about the end of humanity?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiß; I wish I did; however I own Ara, her father and a few other random characters. So please don't sue me, you won't get anything.  
  
Enter the Darkness  
  
"Sweetheart, why don't you go outside to play for it starts to come down ok?"  
"Hai hai!"  
The small girl ran outside into the muggy Osaka afternoon. It was one of those days that people stayed inside, or rather tried to. The girl stood, facing the approaching thunderheads. She'd always loved storms. They were beauty and danger all rolled into one. It was exciting.  
  
The dark haired girl turned to head back into the house as the storm clouds settled over the area in a thick blanket of darkness. She turned blue eyes to the lightning that flickered dangerously nearby.  
"Tenshi! Come on Hun. You'll catch a cold out here. Your Okaa-san will be furious."  
"Wakatta…"[1]  
"Douka shita no?"[2]  
"Nandemo."[3]  
"Alright."  
The man turned to go inside, leaving the child alone on the doorstep.  
  
FLASH!  
I sat down to breakfast that morning, watching Okaa-san flip pancakes like always.   
She turned to face me once she was finished flipping.  
"Engel, I'm afraid I won't be coming home today. Just do me a favor and make sure   
your father is ok alright? Can you do that for me?"  
"Hai Kaa-san. Demo why won't you come back? Don't you love us anymore?"  
"More than anything. It's just my time here's up. I'm sorry."  
"Daijoubu."[4]  
"It'll be alright soon."  
"Wakatta Kaa-san."  
She left the house then and as the door shut behind her, I knew that was the last time I'd   
Ever see my mother.   
She walked through the door and shut the door as the phone began to ring. She removed her shoes as her father picked up.  
"Moshi moshi. You caught her? Sugoi! [5] What? Kliana? What? That's impossible; you must be mistaken…sou ka [6]…Wakatta…I'll speak to you tomorrow. Ja ne."[7]  
The phone disconnected with a click as the receiver was replaced on the cradle. He approached the three-year-old girl slowly, debating how to explain to the child what had happened.  
"I know she's not coming back. She's dead isn't she?"  
"Hai Tenshi."  
"Wakatta."   
  
"Daijoubu ka?"[9]  
"Yeah. I'm fine honey."  
The girl turned worried eyes to him. Her father was taking this awful hard. He needed a break. Work was stressing and now he had her mother's death to contend with. Okaa-san had told her that morning what would happen, that she wouldn't be coming back. The girl turned to glance out the window, watching the rain pour down relentlessly before heading upstairs to go to bed, hoping her father would be able to sleep away his sorrows.  
  
OWARI~  
  
A/N: Ano…well I know it sux, give me time.   
  
1. I understand  
2. What's the matter?  
3. Nothing  
4. It's alright.  
5. Cool  
6. I see…  
7. Bye.  
8. Broken angel (this is German, not Japanese I tend to throw German in there, don't mind me)  
9. Are you ok? 


	2. Gunshots

Author: Mayfly  
Title: Enter the Darkness  
Summary: I gave one last chapter….  
Pairings: None yet…give me time  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: PG-13 for violence and language and blood and brains on the carpet…hehehehehe   
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiß. I do however own some small characters; please don't steal them from me. Oh and don't sue me! Onegai….  
  
2 years later….  
  
She stared out the window, watching as the cars drove past the house. It was one of those slow days that you wanted to end. She glanced in the direction of her father's study, wondering why he hadn't been coming to her lately. He always used to tell her about his work, she kept all the information he had. Nobody would ever suspect a four year old would they?  
"Tenshi honey, come here for a sec."  
"Hai!" she called, running.  
She stopped by the chair, looking up expectantly.  
"Tenshi [1], do you remember what I told you about a politician a while back?"  
"Takatori Reiji?"  
"Aa. That's him. Don't tell a soul what you know about that ok? We may be able to crack this one. About time too."  
"Ok. Any thing else?"  
"Yeah, can you get my binder for me?"  
"Hai."  
The small girl turned to retrieve the binder, glad that her father was finally opening up. He'd been so distraught the last two years since her mother had passed. It had been hard for the both of them. She grabbed the binder off the hall table, her eye catching the hall mirror. It was very ornate, something her mother had wanted. She said it was a collector's item, something that was said to reflect the person's true form. The child wasn't sure if it was true or not, she kinda hoped it might be. She ran back to the study, placing the binder on the desk. She sat down on the floor, watching her father intently. When the bell rang the two looked up and she leapt to her feet.  
"I'll get it."  
She bolted to the door, opening it to reveal a tall heavy-set man with odd side-burns.  
  
"Hello, is your…ah, James what a surprise. Good to see you."  
"Can't say I feel the same."  
"Is that any way to greet a guest?"  
The child eyed the several men behind the first. Each was dressed in a black suits with dark sunglasses. They looked bad to the small girl.  
"Tell me James, why is it that one of my men was arrested the other day."  
"Why do you think I had something to do with that?"  
"Well because they men who took him in where from your department. That's why. I have a feeling that the person who signed the arrest warrant was you. Am I right?"  
"I don't know. Are you?"  
"Don't play games with me Kino. You know what happened to all the others who got in my way?"  
"Aa. You killed them. Heartless bastard."  
The girl watched the man's eyes bulge out of his head. She began backing away hesitantly. Things were gonna get ugly, she could tell.  
"Stay out of my way."  
Her father's eyes narrowed, "I'm going o have to ask you to leave. I need to make dinner."  
Her father turned and began to shut the door.  
"Ah yes, that's left to you now that your wife's dead ne?"  
James whirled around to face the man in the doorway.   
"Reiji, you heartless bastard!"  
Reiji raised his left hand and the men behind opened fire. She watched as James's body was littered with bullets. His body fell to the carpeted floor, blood leaking from the gunshot wounds and soaking into the carpet. She noticed a wound in his head, a pinkish substance spread across the floor. Reiji began to walk away, but seemed to have doubts, picking up the child and carrying her out to his car.  
  
  
She watched blankly as the cars sped by on the road, noting the silence. It was oppressive, so thick she could have cut through it with a katana. The ride was long and uneventful, taking almost an hour to Tokyo. The car stopped at what looked like an abandoned building. Everyone emerged from the car, Reiji taking the child into the building and leading her into a small room on the top floor. She was thrown to the ground, the heavyset man staring at her, eyes full of loathing.  
"What did he tell you about me?"  
"N-nani? Atashi…atashi…"  
"Quit whimpering! What did he tell you?!"  
"N-Nandemonai! [1] Honto! [2]"  
"Do you understand me?! What did he tell you?!"  
She shook her vehemently, determined not to break her promise. She bit her lip as he approached, and sent his hand slamming into her face. She clutched her cheek, eyes threatening to break free.   
"What did he tell you!?"  
"Nandemonai!"  
He continued hitting her, never ceasing. She eventually just stopped answering as the pain reached a point where she could hardly feel t any more.  
"Father, she's not even feeling it anymore. It's pointless. Let me handle it."  
She looked up at her maybe-savior. He stood shorter than the man he called father with dark hair and sinister eyes. Behind him was a young boy, barely older than her. He had golden hair and wide blue eyes that were strangely comforting to the small girl in her pain-wracked body.  
"Fine, if you think you can do something."  
The older boy grinned, a smile that sent the blood in her veins freezing.  
"Leave it me Father."  
  
  
The next three moths were pure torture. Ever morning she was taken from the room and strapped to a giant metal board. They would turn a generator on, the electricity coursing through her veins. Finally it seemed as though they weren't shocking her at all. At this point, the boy stopped the shock therapy and turned the voltage up higher. She always remembered passing out, never anything passed that, only the feeling of being battered like stir-fry afterwards. She'd been left in her room on day after therapy, sitting in a corner and hugging her knees. The door began to open slowly and she began to shake, praying it wasn't the boy with the experiments. It wasn't, instead it was the smaller one she'd seen on her first day. The one with the pretty eyes.  
"Konnichiwa. [3]"  
"K-konnichiwa."  
"Are you alright? I'm sorry about what Masafumi's doing. I asked him to stop but he won't listen."  
"It's ok. It's not your fault. It's mine. I appreciate your concern."  
"A-appreciate? Do you always use words for older people?"  
"Yes. I find it comforting."  
"Oh. Ok. I'm Mamoru. What's your name?"  
"I don't remember anymore. I don't remember a lot of things anymore."  
She smiled hesitantly.   
"Mamoru, do you know what happens to me when I pass out?"  
He shook his head, "Not really. All I know see is that Masafumi injects something in your arm."  
Another boy ran into the room panting.  
"Mamoru! What are you doing in here?"  
"I was…"  
"Never mind. Come on before Father finds you in here," the boy exclaimed, pulling Mamoru out of the room.   
She watched as a small black cross fell from Mamoru's pocket, unnoticed by the boy's. Once the door was shut, she scuttled across the floor and picked up and placing it in her pocket.  
  
4 months later…  
  
The girl paced nervously back and forth, they'd been taking too long. The routine was off. This was unorthodox. She'd become a creature of routine, needing the consistency in order to anticipate their moves. She stuck her hands into her pockets, feeling the small cross that Mamoru had dropped fourth months ago. She stopped, hearing the sounds of gunfire close by the tiny cell she was in. she froze and crouched down, prepared to leap at anyone who came in and make a break for it. She was sick of it all and someone was finally here to spring her out. The door was flung open to reveal a young American boy of about 13. The dark hair made him look Japanese but the girl wasn't deceived by his appearance. His thoughts were clearly foreign.   
"You, lets go," the boy barked.  
She raised an eyebrow at the boy before following the command and leaving the room. Another boy with flaming orange hair was using the gunfire for cover as they made an escape. The trio ran up the stairs until they reached the roof, the girl wondering all along how they intended on getting away from the roof. When they reached the top she stared in awe at the helicopter just sitting there. The three of them boarded the copter and took off into the night.   
  
The dark haired boy turned in his seat to look at her. She glared back.  
"I'm Crawford, this is Schuldig."  
"I know who you are. There's no need for such nonsense. Why did you people come for me?"  
"We had orders to do so," the redhead replied, assessing the girl.  
"That's nice. Who the fuck sent you anyway?"  
The American recoiled at her word choice, shocked that a five year old would say such a thing.  
"Don't look so surprised. I've heard nothing but language like that."  
"Actually he's amazed that you speak English so well. I really must congratulate you. It's not often that he's ruffled."  
"Sou de gozaru ka? [4] My father worked for the government. He often spoke English with his colleagues. It's not surprising that I picked up on the language. Now would someone care to tell me where we're going?"  
"Estet."  
"Estet?"  
"Yeah."  
"Wunderbar [5]."  
The redhead looked up at her.  
"My mother spoke German."  
He nodded before returning his gaze to the floor. The silence was overwhelming.  
'So what's your name?'  
'Don't remember. Why?'  
'Well what are we supposed to call you? Girl?'  
'Funny. Well there's only one other word I know that actually could be used as a name. It's Gaelic. The word's Ara. You can call me that.'  
'Ok. Why Ara though?'  
'It means kyjo no megami. Like the goddess, I destroy everything dear to me. My family, my life. Maybe things will get better now.'  
'Not bloody likely Ara. Not bloody likely.'  
  
  
~OWARI~  
A/N: Like she said her father worked for the gov. and now he's dead but she picked up on the language. Just for the record, she's a telepath and kinetic, just doesn't know it yet. Her mother's German, father's Japanese. I just think that'd be an interesting pairing ya know? Have any of you ever seen a blue eyed Japanese person. If so how freaky did that look? Anyway…if you have comments feel free to send em in. I like feedback. Ja!  
  
Translations:  
1.Nandemonai- Nothing  
2.Honto- Really  
3.Konnichiwa- Hello   
4.Sou de gozaru ka? - Is that so?  
5.Wunderbar- Wonderful (German) 


End file.
